


End of the World

by Fishmom



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, ZAGR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishmom/pseuds/Fishmom
Summary: Zim and Gaz have been together for the last couple years of high school. Things are going great until the Tallest come up with a plan to 'take care of' the issue.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Gaz's birthday is suppose to take place right around this ( It clears up just a couple things)  
> The boys had just graduated the year before, so Gaz is a senior in high school.  
> I was also listening to 'As The World Caves In' by Matt Maltese when I wrote this, its a good song that really puts one into the-end-of-the-world feel.

“Dib please, will you relax. I don’t need you snooping around my relationship any more than you have. Leave Zim Alone.” Gaz groans as she lays on the couch watching tv.

“Alright fine. I know how much he means to you, but I still worry.” Dib sighs and sits down on the other side of the couch.  
“What happened? Thought you two were best friends after he stopped being an ‘invader’” 

“We were—are. Can’t I just worry about anyone you date? You're my sister, I think you can let me have that.” He says a little defensively.  
Gaz sighs and shakes her head. She understands he’s only worried, but it can be annoying at times. Dib’s heart is in the right spot, but his spying on Zim and her dates is pushing it. Like a lot.   
“Promise me you leave us alone today? Make it a birthday gift. ”  
“Alright Gaz, just this once though.” Dib agrees.  
—

“Sirs, the planet is in view. We should be arriving in approximately 2 hours. Should we begin to rally the troops?”  
“Yes. Make sure to tell them we want him alive. We want to have a public execution. And make sure he DOESN’T get away this time” Tallest Red says firmly.  
“Yes my tallest!” the smaller irken runs off to contact the commanders and such.  
“We’ll get him this time! He needs to pay for all the damage caused by his Florpus hole.” Purple says while snacking.  
The Massive flies slowly to the Planet earth in the distance. All of the human race, unknowing of the future that is soon to be.  
—

Gaz looks at the clock again, he’s late. Zim usually isn’t late, he’s made a weird habit of showing up exactly at the time they had scheduled to meet. It was a little endearing that he cared enough to be there, instead of keeping her waiting. Something must have happened to him, but she wasn’t sure. Gaz usually gets a gut feeling when things aren’t going right, but right now, she couldn’t tell if this was a reason to freak out or not.   
Her nerves were getting the best of her. She was too worried over her stupid alien boyfriend, but how could she not? He’s always getting into trouble somehow, so what’s so different now? She takes a deep breath, then stands up. She putS on a pair of shoes and goes to grab the door. Right as she opens it, Zim’s standing there. He was just about to knock too.  
He smiles wide. “Hello, my dear Gaz! Hopefully, you did not worry about my missing presence. Gir made me drop dinner just as I had arrived. I did not want us to have us eat any spoiled food for our date.”   
She smiles, releasing the stress that he had brought her. Maybe her gut feeling was wrong? It seems like it.

The two go inside and eat. Eventually going to the roof when Dib wouldn’t stop bothering them. What a moron he was.  
Gaz and Zim sat there watching the sun as it was soon to set. The view wasn’t the best as the city in the distance blocked most of the natural beauty of the world. It was still nice getting to enjoy this time with Zim.  
“I’m glad we are able to be together today.” Zim smiles as Gaz leans against him.   
“Me too. Too bad we can’t hang out on my actual birthday. Dad’s rules. Those won’t matter too much tomorrow. 18 at last. Nice.” She laughs a little.  
Zim stands up and walks to the center of the roof. He sticks a hand out, motioning her to follow. She stands up, following his lead.  
“The Mighty Zim requests a dance with his dear Gaz.” He says, pulling her close when she is within reach. She nods, she was in a good mood, but the gut feeling still hasn’t gone away. Once again, she pushes that feeling aside. Right now, it's just her and Zim. Nothing can ruin this moment. She was so happy being with him, and she could tell easily that he feels the same way. Gaz leans her head against his chest as they sway.   
“Gazlene, I love you so very much,” Zim says to her. Her heart soars, him saying those words being her so much joy every time.   
\--  
Before she could respond, the sky turned a deep red. The two stared up at the sky. The Massive and fleets of other ships fill the sky. Disbelief and shock immediately filling the two. Zim grabbed Gaz’s hand tight as they looked back at each other. He can tell she is scared. He hates that look on her face. The red and orange from the sky reflect on her face, any joy from the moment before is gone.   
Deep down Gaz knew something had to go wrong. Every sign she had was pointing to wrong. She hated herself for not picking up the signs like she normally would.  
“Don’t blame yourself. We knew they would come. We have to get to my base. Get Dib and you dad.” Zim says as he drags Gaz inside.

“Dib! Dad! We have to go now!” Gaz yells as she runs through the house looking for the two.   
Dib walks out into the hallway, holding some high tech weapons.   
“Gaz, I want you to go with Zim. I’ve got this handled. I’ve been preparing for an attack like this.”  
“Don’t be stupid, come on! We need to get out of here with whatever time we have left.”  
“You need to get out of here. I’ll watch your back. I just want my sister to be alright. Now go!” He yells at her  
“I’m not leaving without you!”

“We don’t have much time. Dib are you coming with or not?” Zim interrupts.  
“No. Zim, go take Gaz and my Dad and leave.”  
“I’m staying here too. This will all pass, no need to get worked up over it.” Membrane says as he walks over to the commotion of the kids.

“Dad? You’re staying too?” Gaz said, heartbroken. He nods.  
“Gaz we have to go now,” Zim says, grabbing onto her shoulder.  
“I’m not going to leave them! Not at a time like this.”  
“We don’t have much choice Gaz, we have to go now before we lose this one chance.” Zim pulled her urgently. He wasn’t going to lose her today.   
“Zim no! We can’t!” She tries to pull away, but he holds her tighter.   
“You two have to go. Be safe. I’ll see you again soon.” Dib waves them goodbye.  
—

Gaz looks hurt, and Zim feels awful but he wants her to be safe...with him. He holds her hand tight as they run through the streets to his base. People are staring at the invasion before them. All hell breaks loose when ships begin to land and Irken soldiers march out of them. Almost as soon as they landed, they began to open fire on the public.   
The screams and crying, everyone was running for their lives now. Zim’s grip got tighter. They had to make it to his base. There is no way he was going to let them take her from him.

Soldiers marched closer, not a single shot was missed. It was horrifying for those who were still alive as the next round was soon to begin.   
Zim and Gaz kept running, they were only a block away when they were spotted.   
“There he is! Remember, the Tallest want him Alive! Kill all those who stand in the way.” One of them yells.   
A group of irkens begins to surround the two. Gaz looks around, looking for any opening, it was obvious now that Zim was their target, but she would do anything to keep him safe. Spotting an alleyway in between a few houses, she pulls him in that direction. They were being closely followed, it was hard to make any choices when they are being taken away with each step.

“There it is! We’re almost there!” Zim rejoices. Seconds later, another ship lands next to them, faster than either can comprehend, the path was blocked. The soldiers stand prepared to fire, there was nowhere to run to now.  
“Do not fire until the target is secured. Units knife and coil retrieve the target. The rest will dispose of the rest.” On command, two of the irken walk towards Zim and Gaz.   
Zim stands in front of Gaz protectively. He looks over his shoulder to lock eyes with her. He had to make a difficult choice.  
“Wait!— If I go with you peacefully, will you let her live?”   
“Zim what are you thinking?!” Gaz whispers, he doesn’t respond as he waits for the answer from the commander.  
“Very well. Escort him onto the ship.”

Zim turns to hold Gaz’s hands in his own.   
“I love you so very much and I am doing this to keep you safe. Run to the base.”  
“No! I can’t let you be taken away. We’re so close. We can make it!”  
He kisses her forehead. “You can make it. I’ve made my choice.”  
The Soldiers grab onto Zim, pulling him away from Gaz. She holds tight.   
“Zim! You can’t do this! Please!” She’s frantic, trying to pull him back towards her. Two other soldiers grab onto her, stopping her from any attempt to free him.  
“Zim!” She continues to reach out to him. Tears are forming in her eyes.   
“Get to the Base Gazlene!” He yells one last time before disappearing on the ship.

The two irkens that were holding her let go. She bolts to the base, what else can she do? It would be stupid to run onto that ship, even if that’s all she wanted to do. Once inside she locks the door and commands the computer to put the base on lockdown. When she finally gets a moment to breathe she cracks.   
Tears fall freely from her eyes as she sobs loudly. How could this happen? They had planned everything for a moment like this. How did everything go so horribly wrong? She had no clue if her brother or dad were still alive not. Zim was gone. No one else was surely alive after what she had seen while running to the base. The world was ending…  
—  
A week later, the Massive had connected to every device possible, they had the technology for that after all. It was the public execution. Gaz couldn’t watch. How could anyone watch someone you love so dearly perish. It made her sick even thinking about it, but this deed was done. She could never get him back now.  
All she knew was that she could be the only human left alive on the planet. What a horrible thought it was.


End file.
